The Definition of Perfection
by amisami
Summary: He had long, beautiful, silver hair and the prettiest golden eyes I had ever seen—the only golden eyes I had ever seen...He was the definition of perfection. SesshOC. R
1. Quiescence

**Summary: A carefree, sarcastic, life-of-the-party girl is thrown into the Feudal Era. She learns that that she is more than just a normal girl. In her veins runs the dormant blood of the great demon Yuki. She learns that she is the one that must defeat Naraku and restore the peace between humans and demons. The problem is her demon blood is "dormant." She must find out how to awaken it. Fate introduces her to the "definition of perfection," Sesshomaru.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't :( I only own Sayuri and any other OC's I throw in.**

**AmiSami: Yay! My first fanfiction on this website ( I used to write on quizilla) :) This isn't the one from my profile. I'm still editing that one. Reviews please! And please be nice, I'm very sensitive to criticism. **

_**Chapter 1: Quiescence **_

"Inuyasha, is it just me, or have the demon attacks on humans been growing more frequent lately?" A girl with black hair and big brown eyes named Kagome commented. A few moments ago, they had slayed the fifth demon that day that had attacked a human. Lately, no matter where they went, there was a human being attacked. It pained her to think of the humans they had_ not _been there to save.

The silver-haired half-demon nodded solemnly. "I noticed that, too."

"Me too," Miroku and Sango added at the same time. Kirara meowed as if in agreement. Miroku, a lecherous monk with his black hair pulled into a small ponytail, continued, "Something strange is going on…Do you think it has anything to do with Naraku?"

Kagome thought about this, "He has been quiet lately… But what would this accomplish?"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. "What is that bastard up to?"

"Whatever it is, he's getting a lot of innocent people killed," Sango replied.

Shippou commented from his perch on Kagome's shoulder, "As if he cares."

"We have to figure out his plan and stop him," Inuyasha said, "And—" he stopped mid-sentence. A certain look came to his eyes as he sniffed the air. They knew the look too well. All eyes strayed to Kagome.

She avoided all their eyes. "Is it…Kikyo?" she asked carefully, trying to hide the pain in her voice. Inuyasha nodded slowly. "Go see her."

"Kagome are you su—"

"Go, Inuyasha." He threw her one last torn look and was off.

* * *

When he found her, Kikyo was sitting on a large rock, staring out at the river before her. Her back was to him and her soul catchers drifted indolently around her. He stood there, watching her. She sat so still it looked as if she were carved from stone.

"Inuyasha," she said suddenly. "I supposed you have noticed the rise of demon attacks on humans?"

"I have," he replied.

"This is the work of Naraku."

"How is he doing this?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku was not exactly the most liked person in the world.

Kikyo stood and faced him, "That I do not know." She admitted. "But I do know his goal."

"What would that be?"

"Long ago, there was a powerful demon named Yuki Ibaraki. Demons and humans alike respected him. He kept the peace between humans and demons. He would not allow the two to fight and kill one another. Everyone obeyed, for they feared the wrath of Yuki Ibaraki. There was great peace. Until, he fell in love with a human woman. Of course, demons live longer than humans do, therefore it was impossible for them to be together, but he found a way. He met an old shaman that helped him. She sucked his demon powers from his body, making him human. Rumor has it that although the demon powers were taken, the blood remained in his body, and was passed down through the generations. They believe it is only dormant and can be awaken, but no one knows how. Naraku believes that if he can cause chaos between humans and demons, it will awaken the demon blood in the surviving Ibaraki's, then he can find them and absorb their powers. What he does not know, however, is that there is only _one _true Ibaraki left, and she resides in the Kagome's era." Inuyasha was silent as he took this all in. _That's _what Naraku was planning?

"What do we do?" he asked.

Kikyo turned her back once more, "I need you and Kagome to find her and bring her back to me, so that I may find a way to awaken her blood. But we must be careful, Naraku will soon find out. He will try to capture her."

"So this _is _Naraku's doing?" Sango asked after Inuyasha related the story to them.

"We have to find this girl and bring her here? How? How will we know who she is, and if we do, how do we convince her to come with us?" Kagome wanted to know.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Hell if I know. We'll just have to make it up as we go."

Kagome still had qualms, "But how do we even know who she is?"

Inuyasha shrugged again, "Her last name is Ibaraki or something." The name sounded strangely familiar. Ibaraki...Ibaraki…

"Sayuri Ibaraki!" she exclaimed. "I know who she is. She goes to my school. She's the most popular girl, everyone loves her."

"See, it'll be easy."

Kagome was suddenly crestfallen, "But I've never talked to her in my life. She doesn't know me. How would we convince her to come to the feudal era?"

"I don't know, but hurry up, will ya? We have to go to the present."

* * *

**XSayuriX**

"Miss Ibaraki, do you happen know the answer?" Sayuri Ibaraki's teacher suddenly asked. Every pair of eyes in the classroom turned to her expectantly. The unnaturally-blond and pink haired girl casually shifted her gaze from the cell phone hidden under her desk to the board at the front of the classroom. Quickly, in her head, She calculated the answer. She had always been a genius in math.

"Um…negative four?" It was more of a question. The teacher seemed disappointed that she could not embarrass her in front of the class.

She nodded curtly, "That is correct." Stiffly, she turned back to the board, and began to show the work involved with finding the correct answer. Sayuri returned to finishing the text she was sending to her best friend/ex-boyfriend/almost-boyfriend-again Yuki. Simply put, the two went out, broke up, and now he wanted her back. She highly doubted that would ever happen, but he was persistent.

She ran a hand through my long hair. A few guys watched as she did so. Besides her sense of humor and laid-back attitude, people loved Sayuri's unique sense of style. She was the only one in school with her lip pierced—although the faculty almost made her take it out; Until she told a story about how it was a family _tradition_ to get a lip-piercing (although she has no "real" family) Adorable bows adorned her hair each day, and tons of bracelets were piled onto her wrists. She wore brightly colored eye shadow and eyeliner.

Her big brown eyes strayed to the clock on the wall. Thirty more minutes until school ended. Impatience consumed her. After school, she would go home, do homework, go out to dinner with her foster parents, then go to a party Yuki was throwing. For a reason unknown to her, she felt as if something was missing from my schedule; As if there was something she was supposed to be doing that she wasn't…

After what felt like _hours—_even though it was only thirty minutes—class finally ended. She practically flew out the classroom. School was finally over for the day! As she passed them, people greeted her with things like, "Hey, Sayuri!" and "Are you coming to the party?" She replied politely with a smile and a joyful, "Of course." When she got outside, Yuki quickly caught up with her. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're still coming, right?" he whispered into her ear.

She turned around and playfully punched him. This had to have been the tenth time he'd asked. How much assurance did he need? "Yes, I _told _you I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if…even if it suddenly imploded." She replied. When he laughed at this, it looked as if it were from a scene in a romantic comedy. His brown eyes sparkled, and the wind dramatically ruffled his shiny, black hair, then tossed it back into his dark eyes. He flipped it away. "Well, I gotta run, see you there." She said. Before she could leave, he grabbed her by the shoulders, leaned down (_way_ down due to her shortness), and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She was slightly taken aback—he had never been that bold with his flirtatious attempts to get her back. Recovering quickly she waved as she hurriedly made her way off campus.

Sayuri nearly ran down the sidewalk towards her house. Partly because she was in a rush, and partly because she was a bit flustered about what had happened at school. As she turned the corner, she collided with a bright red brick wall. Her books flew out of her hands in all different directions and she fell backwards, landing on her rear.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the brick wall turned around and yelled at her rudely. She looked up to glare at a boy with long white hair, golden eyes, and a weird red outfit on. On his head was a baseball cap.

"You're the one standing in the middle of the side walk like an idiot," she retorted just as rudely as she stood and began to gather her books that were scattered all over the ground. "Maybe next time you should move your ass."

"What did you—?"

"Inuyasha!" a voice interrupted from behind her. A girl with had black hair and big, child-like, brown eyes ran towards them. She was wearing the same uniform as Sayuri. "I'm sorry about him, he doesn't have any manners." She looked pointedly at the one named Inuyasha. "Let me help you—" her eyes suddenly widened. "Sayuri?" she asked as if she could not believe it.

The blond girl raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" She questioned feeling kind of bad. They obviously went to the same school, yet she had never noticed her before

The girl knelt next to her and began picking up the rest of Sayuri's books. "Uh, yes, well, I think. We have math together." This made her feel worse. They actually had a _class _together?

"Really?" she asked, partly because she didn't remember her and partly because, upon inspection, she discovered her cell phone now had a huge scratch on the back.

"Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi" she said handing over the last book.

She retrieved it from her and smiled, "Sayuri Ibaraki."

"Kagome, this is her!" The boy named Inuyasha shouted so suddenly it made Sayuri jump. He grabbed her roughly by the upper arm. "Come on! You're coming with us," She was completely taken aback as he began dragged her _away_ from her house.

"What the hell? Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled against his iron grip. It was like a kitten wrestling a bear. A few pedestrians watched curiously as they passed by, making sure to quicken their paces.

Kagome was shocked, too. "Inuyasha! Stop it! Let her go," She demanded. Inuyasha stopped to glare at her.

He released her arm and turned to face the dark-haired girl. "Why?" he demanded, "She's right here, let's just take her now and explain later," he told her as if it were the most obvious thing to do.

"Inuyasha, we can't do that!" she argued, "It's kidnapping."

Sayuri only stared at the strange dude and the girl from her math class. Slowly, she backed away as they continued their argument. When she was far enough to get a head start, she turned around and broke into a run. She wasn't even going towards her house, but as long as she was away from those two she was fine.

She ran past a shrine that caught her attention. For some reason, she thought she saw a strange light, and felt some sort of force pulling her towards it. Her mind told her to keep running, it would be trespassing, but curiosity got the better of her and she slowly approached it. Before going in, she made sure to look around and make sure no one was watching. When the coast was clear, she slowly poked her head in, then the rest of her body until she was inside. The shrine was filled with many strange and interesting items, but what dominated her attention was an old well in the center. Warily, she glanced through the sliding doors before returning her interest to the well. When she turned back, covering her mouth was all she could do to stop herself from screaming—the cat that suddenly sat on the steps leading to the well had scared the living hell out of her.

"Hey little kitty," she whispered. Her heart was still racing from the unexpected scare. With outstretched arms, she slowly approached it, only to be greeted with a hiss and an arched back. "Fine then." she muttered as it ran past her and out of the shrine. Instantly, her focus went back to the well. Slowly and apprehensively, she climbed the first step. The pull became stronger with each step. By the time she reached the well and looked over the edge, the feeling was no longer a slight tug at her conscience. It was now yanking her as if _forcing _her to go _into _the well. The well slightly frightened her. It looked dark and dirty…Who knew what kind of bugs and creatures lived down—

The next thing she saw was a blue flash of light, then darkness. She knew she wasn't dead—she was in too much pain to be dead—and too aware of the fact that a bug was crawling on her arm at the moment. Quickly, she brushed it away as she scrambled to her feet. Looking up, she could see that she was still in the well. _How the hell am I supposed to get out? _She thought to herself. With great dread, she concluded that she would have to climb out.

For a second time, she assessed the damage to her cell phone, shoved all her books into her backpack, and then slung it over her shoulders before grabbing hold of a stone that jutted out of the well wall. It was more physical work than she had ever done in her life, but she finally made it out of the well and realized...she was going to miss that party.

* * *

**AmiSami: ****I wrote this chapter in 3rd person just to do the description of Sayuri. I may put the second chapter in 1st person to encompass more of her playful/sarcastic personality and her laid-back disposition.**

**Make sure to read and review! Then I'll continue posting.**


	2. Arrogance and Asphyxiation

**AmiSami: Next Chapter :) I'm so excited. OK So, I noticed I've had quite a bit of traffic to my stories, and some people have put me on their favorite lists and author alerts…BUT…no reviews. :( I really would like reviews. They motivate me **_**and **_**make me update faster. Also, they help me improve things **_**you**_**, the readers, want improved. So please review :) And continue reading!**

**Kagome: She's serious.**

**AmiSami: GAH! You scared the hell out of me! Where did you come from? And why are you here?!**

**Kagome: I've been here the entire time, you wanted me here to do the disclaimer…?**

**AmiSami: Oh…I was so caught up in my lack of reviews I must have forgotten… Oh well, take it away.**

**Kagome: AmiSami does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, except her OC(s). And review!**

**Arrogance and Asphyxiation**

**Part 1**

It was futile. No matter how many times I closed my eyes, then reopened them, nothing changed. I was still in the same place, in the same situation, with the same problem. Where was I? How do I get back home? Yuki was going to be so upset with me. I pulled out my cell phone. There was no signal. Of course not—I was in the middle of the forest. I didn't know whether to walk around, or stay where I was until someone arrived. But who was I waiting for? A nice old lady carrying home groceries? Or a ferocious, blood-thirsty bear ready to rip my face off? I glanced contemptibly at the damned well that had caused all this.

Despite the possibility of being eaten alive be a ravenous animal, it was pretty peaceful. No annoying trucks zooming by and polluting the air. No people around talking loudly on their cell phones. No loud car horns. No irritating buildings blocking the horizon. I could perfectly see the sun setting on the horizon. Speaking of sunsets…it would be dark soon, and I had nowhere to go…

A rustle in the nearby bushes nearly made me jump out of my skin. I scrambled quickly to my feet just as out of the woods popped a man…a really good-looking man. Or, was he a man? He reminded me of Yuki with his shiny black hair—except it was long and pulled into a ponytail with his bangs falling into his face. But, his eyes were red, and he had _claws_. I saw his abnormally sharp teeth as he attempted a non-threatening smile.

"Out here in the woods…alone?" He asked as he slowly approached me. Where I belonged, this scene would be in a dark alley. With each step he took forward, I took one back. I immediately took back my thought about him being good-looking. He was a creeper. "You _really _shouldn't be out here alone. Considering what's going on around here." By now, my back was pressed against a tree.

"Yeah, my bad. I'll just go home now." I muttered, looking at the ground as I attempted to move to the side.

"Wait…" he grabbed my wrist roughly and yanked me back. "You're not from here, are you?" he curiously took a lock of my hair—that was a dead giveaway—then his fingers trailed slowly down my face to my lip piercing. Obviously, he had never seen one before. His eyebrows pulled together in the center. "What are you?"

"I don't know what you mean…"

"You seem human, yet—mmmm—" he sniffed my neck deeply as if inhaling my scent. "—you smell like a demon." I didn't know whether or not to be offended; I didn't really understand what he was talking about.

I let out a short, nervous, laugh. "Well, the last time I checked, I was human." I tried to sidestep him again, but he moved uncomfortably closer to me. His chest pressed so hard against mine it was difficult to breath.

Two clawed hands moved slowly to my waist. Chills shot up my spine; Not the good kind either. "Too bad I have to kill you. You're so pretty…but we can have a little fun first, right?"

"Preferably not."

"Too bad you have no choice," he said, then crashed his lips into mine. He was a horrible kisser. I felt like a dog with rabies was kissing me. His kisses trailed down my neck and to collarbone. He began to rip the buttons to my shirt open. It was gross, so I did the only thing I could think to do. I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could manage—which turned out to be pretty damn hard. He doubled over, utterly staggered. As he did so, I smashed my knee into his face, before taking off into the woods. He recovered quickly. After only a few seconds, he was right on my heels. I knew it was futile, but I tried to escape anyway…and failed. I felt him grab my backpack then tug me backwards—hard. I was thrown to the ground so hard I thought I felt my spine crack. I hoped that it was my imagination. Maybe I was just being dramatic. He sat on my stomach, with both knees on either side of me, and looked into my eyes with his evil, red ones. With one hand, he held my hands firmly above my head, his other clawed hand clamped around my throat and squeezed.

"Now that was not very polite," he taunted. He squeezed harder. I clenched my teeth, forcing myself not to make a sound—it didn't work. I gasped and struggled desperately for oxygen. He seemed to get a kick out of this. A huge maniacal smile covered his face. "It's so cute how red your face is turning." He cocked his head to the side, "Well, it looks like you're going to die here." He said then laughed raucously, as if we were having the greatest time ever. Suddenly, His head snapped up and he stopped laughing. The smile faded from his face and his eyes hardened. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded to the unknown visitor.

"I have no interest in you." The male voice was condescending, impassive, and arrogant. The man got off me but put a foot on my chest to keep me down. I craned my neck. When I saw who the arrogant voice belonged to my heart stopped beating all together, then began to pound so fast it should have exploded. That could _not _be healthy.

When I saw him, the first thing I though of was royalty. He had to be royalty. There was just this regal aura flowing from him. He had long, beautiful, silver hair and the prettiest golden eyes I had ever seen—the _only _golden eyes I had ever seen. His ears were…pointed? On his forehead was a blue crescent moon, and under each eye were two maroon colored markings. He wore a white kimono with spiked armor on the one shoulder and a fluffy white thing on the other. He was the definition of perfection.

His eyes flitted towards me. Most likely, I attracted attention because an occasional cough would escape me. Looking closely, I could see recognition cross his eyes. Other than that, there were no emotions present.

"Let her go," he said. His tone left no room for arguments.

The demon was indignant. He grabbed my roughly by my backpack and slammed me into his side. "Get your own!" Even _I_ knew the man had made a mistake. The gorgeous man narrowed his amber eyes. He calmly lifted a hand and from his clawed finger came what looked like a green whip. It lashed towards the man, still holding my backpack, and before I knew what was happening, cleanly cut his head off. My eyes widened as his body stiffened, then slumped onto me. I could not hold back the small, girly, squeal that escaped me as I scrambled from under the weight. The body fell with a _thud!_

When I finally tore my eyes away from the scene—the head lying a few feet away from the body—I looked up to find the silver-headed man studying me with narrowed, analytical eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he finally spoke. My heartbeat sped up when I realized he was addressing me. I had to answer. However, _I _didn't even know what I was doing here.

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am, or how I got here." I replied.

"You are from that priestess's time." It was a statement rather than a question.

I raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"The human named Kagome." That weird girl with the silver haired boy?

"I know her. Or, I do now anyways. She was with a guy that looked…just like you…" my words slowed as I realized who he looked like.

From what I had heard so far, I wasn't in my "time." I was in a different time, and obviously, Kagome has been here before. Therefore, that jerk with the hat—OK _Inuyasha_…he must be from here just like this guy.

His eyes narrowed and, gracefully, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Seriously? He was going to leave me here in the middle of the woods? Wouldn't that be a waste after the (little) effort he put in to save me?

"Wait!" I called after him. He stopped and threw me a look over his shoulder. "You're—you're just going to leave me here?"

"You are none of my concern." He replied apathetically and continued walking. What an asshole.

"Well, obviously, you know why I'm here, and how I can get back. Could you at least _point _me in the right direction so I can get home?" I said as I nervously played with the ring on my finger. His eyes narrowed as he slowly lifted his hand and pointed towards the east—or was it the West? North? South?—then continued walking. "Um, thank you!" I called after him, not knowing whether he even heard me or not.

The journey was pretty difficult. Roots jutted from the ground, tripping me up the entire time. Tree branches reached out towards me as if trying to grab hold of me…It was scary.

When I got to where I guessed I was supposed to be, it turned out to be where I started. The cursed well. Now what? I walked over and sat on the ledge, my feet dangled into the dark abyss. Maybe I should jump in. Would that really work? Was it really that simple? I guessed it was worth a try. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to jump. Before I could, however, there was a blinding flash of light. I covered my eyes, nearly falling backwards at the unexpected happening. When I uncovered them, there were two people at the bottom.

"Sayuri Ibaraki?!" they both yelled incredulously as if I were a celebrity that just randomly wandered into a fast food restaurant.

I gave them a sheepish wave. "Hey." Inuyasha effortlessly jumped out of the well—curse him—then helped Kagome out.

She brushed her skirt off then asked, "How did you get here?"

I shrugged and swung my legs around so that I could face her. "I was trying to get away from _you two_," she blushed when I said this, "When I passed by this shrine. For some reason, I felt _drawn _to it, so I went inside. There was this well in there, and somehow I fell in. There was a flash of light, then when I came out, I was here." I motioned to the clearing. All of a sudden, she gasped loudly. I jumped, nearly falling backwards again. I was a little paranoid since my encounter with the guy who tried to strangle me.

"What happened to your throat?" she asked, her voice overflowing with concern. Maybe she wasn't weird after all. "It's all bruised and scratched. And your shirt's torn and dirty," As if I didn't know.

"Oh, I got strangled." I said, then realized how casually I had said it. "I was attacked by this guy with red eyes and claws—"

"A demon." Inuyasha interrupted, curtly.

"OK…" I said slowly. "A _demon_ attacked me, but then this man came and saved me."

"A man?" Kagome repeated.

"Er, a _demon _I suppose. With silver hair—" I pointed to Inuyasha. "Like yours. And golden eyes, like yours. He looked almost exactly like you…only better."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted at the same time Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru?"

"I guess, he was really arrogant, and pompous."

Inuyasha nodded, "That's definitely Sesshomaru," he muttered grudgingly.

"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's half brother."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. I giggled at his reaction. He was actually funny. He was so stubborn and outspoken. It was hilarious.

"Anyway…" I rolled my eyes. "_Sesshomaru_ is the one who saved me." I concluded. The two blinked at one another. "Most likely it was because we wore the same uniform and he was curious as to why I was here…wherever I am."

Kagome pulled on my arm. "Come on, I'll treat your wounds, then we'll explain everything to you."

It was so much to take in: demons, demon _slayers_, priestesses, spiritual powers, auras, jewel shards, dormant blood, Naraku, Kikyo, lecherous monks…Yet it was strangely exciting. From what I've learned, I'm in feudal Japan. A long time ago, my demon ancestor Yuki Ibaraki lived and kept peace between humans and demons. Supposedly, I had demon blood running through my veins, and _I _was the key to defeating this Naraku person who seemed to get a kick out of starting fights and stuff—he sounded like a complete jerk to me. So, I had to go to some woman named Kikyo so she could figure out how to "awaken" the demon within me.

Sounds like fun.

Before today, I had never been more interested in my _real _family. My real parents had put me up for adoption when I was a baby. I knew nothing about them, except that they were now dead. I wondered if they knew that they had demon blood in their veins, or about Yuki Ibaraki. How did they even die? Why did they leave me? All these thoughts ran through me mind, but I would never know the answers.

It was dark now, so we wouldn't be searching for this Kikyo person until morning. Inuyasha didn't seem happy about the "delay." Kagome didn't either. She sat next to me, looking somewhat melancholy while the "half-demon" sat, arms crossed, pouting, in a corner of the hut we were sitting in. It belonged to a woman named Kaede.

"Inuyasha, lighten up. She _is, _after all, the key to defeating Naraku. Taking her to Kikyo will be part of our search for him," the lecherous monk said in a pacifying, diplomatic tone. This Miroku was different from the first one I had met. The first one was falling all over me, asking me to "bear his children"—until Sango put him in his place. Now this one is all solemn and smart.

"As if! She's still stopping us from finding him. What's the point of having her here if she's more harm than help?"

I put my bowl of rice down. Suddenly he wasn't so funny anymore. "First of all, I'm right here. Just in case you forgot. Secondly, I just got here, so how the hell could I have _harmed _or _helped _anything? Thirdly, you _obviously _weren't doing a good job finding Naraku before I came here, so how would things change now?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

He stood up threateningly. "Why, you—"

"Sit boy." In those two words, I could hear Kagome's sadness and dread. Inuyasha crashed into the ground. That shut him up.

Sango spoke up. She was sitting across from me with Kirara—an adorable two-tailed cat—in her lap. Next to her, lay Shippou, who had gone to sleep for the night. How he could drown out Inuyasha's harsh voice was beyond me. "Maybe we should all get to sleep." She reasoned. "We have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"Good idea." Miroku agreed…

I _couldn't_ sleep, however. The responsibility that rested on my shoulders had finally hit me full force. _I _was the one that had to restore order between the demons and humans. _I _had to defeat this Naraku person. But first, _I _had to figure out how to awaken this demon blood I carried—thankfully with the help of the priestess Kikyo.

For the first time since I got here, I thought about my life back in the "Modern Era." I already knew I was in big trouble. My parents were probably worried sick about me. They probably had a search party out looking for me. Yuki was most likely livid about the fact that I had missed his party. I was missing school, and I had a big test Friday. What about my clothes? I couldn't wear my school uniform everyday. I had to go back. However, not now. My gut told me to wait. Therefore, I would, until I got the all clear from my intuition.

I slowly got up from the hard floor—I was used to my large bed at home with fluffy pillows—and padded out of the hut. I didn't go far, just to the edge of the village and stood there, breathing in the fresh air and staring at them moon. It was huge, so close I felt as if I could touch it. The stars twinkled brightly. There was no getting them confused with satellites or any other junk the government was launching into the atmosphere—those things weren't invented yet. It was quiet except for the sound of forest animals scurrying, crickets, frogs, and the annoying nocturnal birds. It was so beautiful…

…And it reminded me of one person…

**XSesshoumaruX**

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the moon. Naraku was up to something…he could almost smell it. He wondered momentarily if it had anything to do with the up rise of demon attacks on humans. Then again, how would Naraku organize such happenings? A new scent suddenly filled the air. The scent of death and dirt…What did she want so suddenly? His eyes remained fixed on the moon as her scent came closer until she was standing a few feet behind him.

"Sesshoumaru," she began. Without waiting for an answer, she continued, getting straight to the point. "I must request a favor of you." Before she finished, he already knew his answer: _no_, but he would humor her. "There is a human girl; she comes from the Modern Era. Through her courses the blood of the powerful demon Yuki Ibaraki, only it is dormant."

"What does this have to do with me, Priestess?" he asked indifferently.

"If we can awaken it, Naraku will be defeated once in for all." She explained. "However, if Naraku gets to her, he will absorb her, becoming the most powerful demon ever. He will go after you then me, his most formidable adversaries. Then he will destroy Inuyasha and his friends." Sesshoumaru thought about this. "Right now, she is with Inuyasha. I need you to retrieve her from Kaede's village then bring her to me—you must keep her out of Naraku's possession—then I will tell you what to do next." Tell him what to do? A human? Funny. He would never—wait, Modern Era…could it be the girl from the forest?

**AmiSami: End of chapter two, part one. I hope you enjoy it...And enjoy it enough to review. I already have part two written, but you can still tell me things you'd like to happen or give me suggestions…through reviews—**

**Inuyasha: Enough with the review crap already!**

**AmiSami: OK, OK. Calm down… R&R! **


	3. Arrogance and Asphyxiation Part Two

**AmiSami: **I got a review! I'm so happy I could burst!**  
Inuyasha: **Shut up! It's only one review, anyway...**  
AmiSami:** Killjoy much?**  
Inuyasha: **What'd you--**  
AmiSami: **So thanks for reading/reviewing/putting me in favorites and alerts. I appreciate it so much! So on with the story? I'm so it's so short =( The next one will be longer. I promise! Take it away Kagome...**  
Kagome: **-silence-**  
AmiSami: **Kagome, you there? Guess she's not here. I'll do it then T_T I don't own Inuyasha, or the characters etc. Except my OC Sayuri! =) Read and Review!

* * *

**Arrogance and Asphyxiation**

**Part 2**

The first thing I heard when I woke up was Inuyasha's loud, annoying, harsh voice. How could anyone have anything to shout about this early in the morning? If this is how it was going to be every morning… I might as well go outside and let that bear rip my face apart.

"No way in hell!" he was screaming. I rolled my eyes and sat up, stretching and quietly yawning as I did so. As soon as I did, it immediately got quiet and all eyes flew to me, drilling a hole through my skull.

I blinked at them. "What?" I wanted to know. No one said anything. I glanced around at my surroundings. Sango was standing defensively with her hand on Hiraikotsu, ready to fight. Miroku was also defensive, with his hand hovering inches from the pearls that hindered his Wind Tunnel from opening. Inuyasha had his Tessaiga out and pointed at the intruder to whom he was shouting. Kagome had her bow lazily at her side, looking strangely unperturbed compared to the others. What had I missed?

"Foolish brother, give her to me," That voice…Was I dreaming? I had to be dreaming. If I was, I never wanted to wake up again. I stood up, and right before my eyes, there he stood. The one named Sesshomaru. My mind went completely blank at the site of him. I hoped my mouth wasn't gaping open like an idiot.

Whomever they were fighting over was the luckiest girl in the world in my eyes. To have him…_him_…want her to go with him. The tension in the room showed she must be important.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled back. His voice was too loud in the small hut. "We're taking her to Kikyo," Me?! That's who they were arguing over?

"She will come with me."

"Why? Why do _you _want her so much?" Sango demanded. Sesshomaru barely acknowledged her.

"..." he said nothing, then said, "Give her to me."

Inuyasha raised his sword. "Why you—"

"Sit boy!" he crashed to the ground.

"Kagome?!" his protest was muffled. Everyone ignored him, their eyes fixed on the god—I mean, Sesshomaru, in the doorway.

"Maybe…maybe," Kagome began quietly, then her voice got stronger. "Maybe we should let him take her. He can protect her from Naraku much better than we can and—"

Inuyasha interrupted rudely. "Kagome? We can take care of her by ourselves. Whose side are you on?"

"Nobody's," she replied impatiently. "It's just, rational I guess."

"Rational?!" He shouted at her, causing me to become even more pissed off. He was so damn loud.

I felt it was time to intervene. Besides, I was sick of the way they were debating over me as if I were an object. I mean, sure I was the one to defeat Naraku, but that didn't mean I wasn't a still a human—well, for now at least.

I spoke before Inuyasha could say more, "Can I get a say in this?" I asked rhetorically. I would get my opinion in no matter what their response was anyway. All eyes flew to me, expectant. "First, I want to know what the hell is going on."

Miroku is the one who replied. "Sesshomaru here wants you to go with him. The reason is unbeknownst to any of us, except himself, that is."

My response was acidic, "But, wouldn't that be a great idea, Inuyasha? You know, so I don't _'delay' _you?" I looked pointedly at the person in question.

"Not with him," he said.

"Are you sure you're not being just a _little_ biased?"

"No! Who knows what this arrogant bastard will do?" he answered, pointing at the "arrogant bastard." "He can't just barge in here and tell us what to do!" It was like talking to a child.

"I will take her to Kikyo." Sesshomaru's voice filled the room. All went silent, until Inuyasha—of course—killed it.

"And how do we know that?"

"She requested it." More silence. Everyone was flabbergasted—except me; I was confused.

"Taking requests from humans, eh, Sesshomaru?"

"Watch your tongue, half-breed."

"Well, I don't really know what to do …Kagome, what do _you _think?" I asked purposefully. Her brown eyes locked with mine. I knew what was going on. She _wanted _me to go with Sesshomaru because she didn't want to see Kikyo. It was a wild guess, but maybe she likes Inuyasha, yet he likes this woman. Although, when they were together, I could tell he had feelings for her, too. I could tell how much this Kikyo woman bothered her. For some reason, I _wanted _to go with Sesshomaru. I wanted to go because something in my gut told me too. Also, I wanted to go because I didn't want Kagome to be upset. If I went to Sesshomaru, they wouldn't have to go see Kikyo…before waiting for her to think of something to say, I filled the silence that had engulfed the room, "I'll go with him," then I faced him, "I'll go with you."

* * *

**AmiSami: **Once again, sorry for the shortness! Review please =) Give me constructive criticism, it feeds my writer's soul.


	4. Missions and First Impressions

**AmiSami: I'm so so so so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Please forgive me!**

**Kagome: The author was very busy...**

**AmiSami: Summer school T_T**

**Sango: This chapter contains a little foul language, but nothing extreme. Just so you know.**

**Kagome: The author does not own Inuyasha, or the characters, except Sayuri, Yuki, Jason, and Aiko. R&R!**

**

* * *

  
**

He was so intimidating. The way he carried himself, his gracefulness, his gorgeousness, and the fact that he was some wealthy, powerful, and widely feared demon lord. His aura practically screamed, "Don't talk to me." I listened to it and didn't make a sound for most of our walk together. Instead, I fiddled nervously with my bracelet, except, I wasn't watching where I was going. I tripped over a root in the ground. Luckily, I didn't fall, I only stumbled like an idiot, but it was enough to earn a condescending look from Sesshomaru. I pretended not to see it.

Already, he didn't like me, and we had barely spoken--except for yesterday in the woods when he saved me, and earlier when I asked where we were going exactly. He replied with, "You will see." Nevertheless, I _wanted _him to like me. Maybe not _like_, but at least _tolerate_. Most likely, I felt this way because it was such a difficult task. From what I'd heard, Sesshomaru disliked _everyone_. I made this my main mission: Get Sesshomaru to like—_tolerate_— me. But first, I had another mission—a side mission you could say. Now was the time to go back to the Modern Era. I had to ask, but I didn't want to bother him. Yet, it was _so_ important. My life back in the Modern Era didn't just _disappear_. (I wish it had. Things would be so much easier) I had to make amends; fix things. I had suddenly disappeared for the night—people were worried and upset with me. I imagined my mom at home, her eyes red and puffy from crying. My dad at the kitchen table, making phone calls to his many connections trying to find me. I saw Yuki, pacing in his room, calling my cell phone ceaselessly.

I mustered up every ounce of bravery I had. "Um, can I ask you something?" I was tempted to say sir, but he couldn't be over twenty. Besides, that would be plain weird. He didn't reply, so I continued. "I was wondering if I could go back to the Modern Era. Just for a little while. There are some things I need to fix."

"No." his voice was so smooth and quiet, yet it the word echoed in my head as if he'd just shouted at me. I didn't want to argue, but it was imperative.

"Please, it's really impor--"

"No. You will not waste more of my time than necessary." He said firmly. Case closed...Until I reopened it.

"But I _won't _waste your time. This is important to me. I have a family back in the Modern Era...and friends. Right now, they're worried. They probably think I'm dead," I replied. "Besides, I need clothes and stuff. I look a mess."

He ignored me and said nothing.

"Oh yeah, ignore me like a little kid," I said, rolling my eyes.

His amber eyes penetrated my brown ones. "Watch your tongue, human." I was tempted to immaturely mock him, but I thought better of it. I was too pissed anyway, and, most likely, so was he. How dare he keep me from going home...I had to go _now_. My intuition was telling me to. What happened to my freedom? All of a sudden, I was being treated like some sort of weapon or possession. A wave of nostalgia hit me as I thought of home. Yuki, my foster parents, school, eating sushi with my best friends every Friday...Had they even invented sushi yet? I hoped so--I was having a craving for it.

Suddenly, a brilliant, yet completely stupid idea popped into my head...I began to pay attention to where we were going and remember unique landmarks in my surroundings. I'd be coming this way again soon...

* * *

Dusk was falling when he decided to settle down for the night. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I had places to go.

He sat across the fire—that took me ages to make; it would have been so much faster with a lighter...and some help—from me and stared into space. I just gazed into the fire. After what felt like an hour, I began to get sleepy, but ignored it, continuing to stare into the dancing, orange flame. I finally said something,

"Didn't we pass a stream earlier?" I inquired. He only stared at me for a few seconds, then curtly nodded. "Do you mind if I go there? I feel kind of funky." He stared again, not understanding. "Dirty, I feel dirty. I haven't showered in forever." I explained. He gave me another uncomprehending look--he obviously didn't know what a shower was--then nodded in approval. I flashed a smile and got up. Walking in the direction I remembered the stream was in.

I finally came across the beautiful sparkling stream and sat down at the edge, looking at my reflection. I looked a horrible mess. Surprisingly, my hair was fine...almost. A little tangled. My uniform was tattered and dirty, so were my arms and legs. Dirt spotted my face and my neck looked horrid. There were blue and purple finger marks from the demon's hands, and scratches from his claws. My eyeliner and eye shadow was smudged, making me look kind of like a prostitute after a long night out. I was mortified that Sesshomaru saw me like this.

Scooping up some water in my cupped hands, I rubbed it on my face, trying to clean it as much as possible. It made a big difference. I looked kind of funny without eye-makeup on. It made my eyes feel smaller. Next, I washed off my arms and legs, then my neck--which was a bit tender to the touch.

How was I supposed to get home? I was here, in the Feudal Era, with this powerful demon lord. I couldn't _run _away. He'd know I was leaving and catch me in a heartbeat. _And _be majorly pissed. I bet he could smell my scent right now. There was no way to get rid of him. I was trapped here until _he _decided I could go. It was completely unfair. Just because I was the secret to defeating Naraku once and for all, and restoring peace between humans and demons didn't mean I no longer had _rights_. Had I suddenly become some super weapon instead of a person? Some weapon I was anyway. I wasn't even "awakened." I was like a gun without bullets. Useless. How was I supposed to help _anyone_?

I began to feel tears threatening to fall...

"You have taken enough time with your human frivolities." A voice suddenly spoke behind me. I jumped, even though I knew who it was. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I quickly wiped the baby tears away and turned my head towards him.

"I'm sorry," was all I said. I didn't trust my voice at the moment--I knew it would betray me and show that I had been about to cry. He only looked at me, then turned and walked away. I guessed that was my cue to follow him. At first, I blindly followed him, like a dumb sheep, until I realized we were going in a different direction. "Um..." I began slowly. "Where are we going now?" He did not reply. If he did this the entire time we were together, I would go insane.

He didn't look at me as he spoke, "We are going to your time," he said. My heart immediately began to beat faster." "Do not waste more of my time than necessary." I was so happy I wouldn't have to try to sneak away after all; all I could do was smile stupidly for a few seconds. Then I said,

"I promise I won't."

* * *

It was strange to be back in the Modern Era. All the extra senses hit me like a brick wall. The polluted air, the extra noises, even the colors seemed different--less vibrant. The horizon was impossible to see, because of all the tall buildings. I found it less pleasing to breath. In the Feudal Era, all the trees made the air clean and fragrant, but in the Modern Era, it felt thicker due to the lack of trees and the smoke and pollution.

I turned to the dog demon beside me. He looked kind of silly with my uniform scarf tied to cover up his ears. My hands still tingled from the moment about fifteen minutes ago. After we got out of the well, realizing that his ears would draw attention, I suggested we do use my scarf to conceal them. When he complied, I tied it for him. I was still thrilled at the softness and silkiness of his silver hair.

"OK, you wait out here, and I'll be right out." I told Sesshomaru, who stuck out like a sore thumb. We were standing in front of my foster parents' quaint, two-story house. Although it was two-stories, it wasn't large. The only thing upstairs was my room and my bathroom. Sesshomaru moved somewhere out of the way, where he couldn't be seen, as I took a deep breath to prepare myself. Slowly and apprehensively, I knocked on the door. Before I even finished the second knock, the door swung open so swiftly and suddenly it made my heart jump.

In the doorway stood my foster mother with her gorgeous, straight, black hair—it went well passed her shoulders. She was petite and absolutely beautiful. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. She gaped when she saw me.

"Sayuri?" she asked as if she thought I was an illusion. I nodded as she reached out and apprehensively touched me. "Sayuri!" she screamed and pulled me into a painful hug as she pulled me into the house, closing the door behind us. When she stopped hugging me and held me away at arms length, I could see her eyes were glistening with fresh tears. I felt mine getting a little misty, too. "Oh my goodness, what happened? Where have you been? We've been worried sick! Are you OK? I'm so happy you're—" She gasped loudly, just like Kagome had. "Sayuri? What _happened to your throat?!_" As she said this, my father came walking from the kitchen. "Honey! Sayuri's home! She's back!"

"Hm," was all he said as he pushed his old person glasses up his nose. "You're home. Where have you been?" His stern blue eyes pierced through my brown ones.

"It's um...actually a long story." How did my mom, happy and full of spunk, end up with the old geezer who acted like he had a pole stuck sideways up his ass all the time?

My mom took my hand, "Sweetie, are you OK? What happened to you? Your neck looks horrible, you've been gone for two days, your uniform is in tatters!"

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

"Do you need a doctor? Honey, I think she needs a doctor."

"She's fine," my dad answered before I could. He motioned stiffly to the kitchen table. "Have a seat, and explain where exactly you were, and what happened. I want nothing but the truth." _You can't handle the truth._ Popped into my head, but i did as I was told and sat down. My mother sat next to me, still holding my hand. He stood across from us. "Firstly, what happened to your throat?" How could I say it without making my mother go into a crazed frenzy?

I kept my voice strong to show i was telling the truth. How could he doubt it anyway? The evidence was right in front of him. "I was...asphyxiated." I used a big word to make it sound less terrible. It worked. My mother looked at me with puzzled expression.

"'Asphyxiated?'" She repeated.

"She was strangled," my dad explained, ruining everything. Her breath caught loudly in her throat.

"Jason! Our poor daughter! Who did this to you? I demand to know! Don't be afraid. We'll call the police and--"

"Aiko, calm yourself." he commanded, stopping her rising rampage. He turned back to me. "And how did this so called, 'asphyxiation' happen?"

Great, he didn't believe me already. "Well, he wrapped his hands around my throat and squeezed really hard--"

"I meant, tell me the story. Who, when, where, and why." he interrupted.

"Um...I don't know who he was. It happened yesterday in...Feudal Japan...And I don't know why. He just...wanted to I guess." I tried to say Feudal Japan quickly so they didn't notice, but of course he caught it.

"Feudal Japan--"

"I swear I'm not on drugs, OK? Just hear me out." I took a long, deep breath—stalling—then delved into the impossible-to-prove story. I just had to hope they would believe me. This was highly unlikely.

I told them about the well and the Feudal Era. I told them about the demon I thought was hot until he tried to kill me—my mom rolled her eyes at this. I was _always _talking about hot guys. I told them about Kagome and Inuyasha; Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Shippou, Kirara, Kaede, Naraku, and Sesshomaru. I told them about Yuki and the demon blood I supposedly possessed and how I had to have it awakened so I could restore order between humans and demons and defeat the one known as Naraku *deep breath*…It took at least an hour. Hopefully, Sesshomaru wasn't angry at me. It's difficult to convince people of things when you have absolutely no proof. It would be like me telling them the sky is orange, when _everything_ shows that it is, in fact, blue—to them, the feudal era has passed; it no longer exists, and I have no proof to convince them otherwise.

When I finished, my foster parents only stared at me. Then my dad said,

"Go to your room while a call one of my colleagues. He's a very well know teen psychologist."

I couldn't believe my ears. "Dad! I'm not lying!" I yelled. He ignored me as he went to the phone in the living room. "Mom! Tell him I'm not lying please!" I begged. She said nothing--just looked at me with her puppy dog black eyes. "I can't believe this bullshit!" I screamed.

my mother gasped, "Watch your language young lady!" She reprimanded, looking at the entranceway to where my dad was. I knew she was hoping he hadn't heard me.

I didn't care. I wanted everyone to hear. "No! I will not watch my language! I will not do anything you say!" I said as I made my way to my room. "I don't _have _to do anything you say!" I stopped at the top of the stairs to see both of them staring up at me—My dad with the phone to his ear. "You wanna know _why _I don't have to listen to what you say?" I watched as my dad left to talk to whomever had answered the phone on the other line, "Because Jason and Aiko, you're _not my real parents_!" I yelled finally, then walked into my room, Slamming the door as loud as possible. I was definitely getting the hell out of here. I took my cell phone and threw it into the wall. The backing flew off and the battery spiraled across my room, landing on my Hello Kitty bed. After locking my door, I went to my closet and began pulling out clothes and any other things I would need. I made sure to grab a lighter, too. I turned around and had to cover my mouth to stop from screaming.

Standing in the middle of my room, staring curiously at the plasma TV perched on my dresser, was Sesshomaru. It was comical seeing him standing in my Hello Kitty decked out room. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Hurry. You have wasted enough time already with your petty sentimentalities." I rolled my eyes and moved past him. He _was_ a jerk—Even though he did have soft hair, which, right at this moment, I wanted to run my fingers through. Suddenly, I remembered one word: shower.

"Be right back." I said, while I yanked clothes out of my closet and fled to my bathroom. It was awkward having him stand there; watching me…judging me.

The hot shower calmed me. I pulled on my short, purple shorts, my plain-black, v-neck top, converse, and splashed on some body spray, before exiting the bathroom. I went back to my room and continued packing. When I walked by, I noticed Sesshomaru's nose twitch slightly—like a dog's when they sniffed something. It was absolutely adorable. I remembered that he _was_ a dog demon after all. My phone began to ring as I zipped up my backpack and flung it over my shoulder. I was running a brush hurriedly through my hair as I walked over to it and answered.

"Sayuri?" My name came from two different places. One was from Yuki, who sounded hopeful, the other from my mother as she softly knocked on the door.

"Go away, Aiko. I don't want to talk to you or Jason. Just leave me alone!" I called out, then responded to Yuki, "Yeah it's me. I'm really sorry, but I can't talk right now." I glanced at Sesshomaru, who was still occupied with the TV. Although I knew he was getting impatient. "I'll call you later, OK? Promise. Bye!" I said, then, hanging up, I turned to Sesshomaru. "I'm ready."

"Sayuri!" Aiko was still begging. "Please, unlock the door." I ignored her and slid open my window. It was higher than I thought. Sesshomaru saw the look on my face and went first, gracefully jumping out of the window and landing on his feet. I decided not to think of how much attention that had attracted from passerby's. He looked up at me, waiting for me to jump. Would he catch me? I decided not to think about this. I put my legs through until I was sitting on the ledge and with difficulty, closed the window behind me. Then, before I could second-guess, I pushed off. Instead of landing on the ground, like I thought I would, I landed safely in his arms. It was almost too good to be true.

"Thanks." I said as I put my feet to the ground and he let me go. For a second, I stood there, staring into his amber eyes. I just couldn't help myself. His voice brought me out of my daze.

"We must go now."

"Right."

* * *

**AmiSami: I finally finished it! For a while, I was stuck with a little writer's block, but I pulled through! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you everyone who reviewed. =D It made me really happy. **

**Sango: I really did.**

**AmiSami: Ok readers, the next chapter is up to you. Option 1: I rewrite this chapter in Sesshomaru's point of view (what a challenge that will be, but I'll try!). Option 2: I move on to the next chapter and stay in Sayuri's point of view. Option 3: Move on to the next chapter and write in Sesshomaru's point of view. It's up to you! Review and tell me which one you want, and I'll do it. =D**

**Sango: She's serious.**


End file.
